Monsoon
by Joker 990
Summary: Blaine hates rain, but why? Kurt is about to find out  Muchas gracias for reading  rated T for..pass and see


Blaine hated the rain. He just hated it, the grey clouds, the drops of water, and the sound they made when they crashed into the windows, all of it was just hideous to him. Whenever rain started falling, he put his headphones, turned the volume up and locked himself in his room.

"Why?" Kurt asked they were at the countertenor room listening to the _Wicked _soundtrack; the question caught Blaine by surprise, he look at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you hate rain so much?"

"What's with that question?" Blaine asked, getting up Kurt's bed.

"Don't now… just curious, I guess, you were really upset last Friday, you didn't say goodbye" Kurt said, sitting next to the other boy "I just hear you murmuring something about rain"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Not really, I just took a leap of faith" Kurt said with a smile, Blaine gave him a sad smirk "what is it? Sorry if I make you upset, didn't meant to"

"It's not you, is just I don't like talking about it" he said, passing his hand through his curly hair

"Oh…sorry for asking then" Kurt get up from where he was sitting, Blaine took his wrist and stopped him from going away.

"No, don't be sorry" he whispered "I…I will tell you, I mean, we're together and you deserve to know that kind of things"

"If it makes you upset, you don't need to tell me"

Blaine smiled at him, this time it was a sweet smile then he caressed his cheek.

"You're incredibly sweet" he said, Kurt blush a little "but I want you to know, you tell me these kind of things" the boy took a deep breath, and sat in the bed again, looking at some point in the wall, his eyes were sad again, Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. Blaine sighted, looking at the floor, the music stopped in the moment, but the boys didn't care. "It was a November night…"he started and the flashback begun, as vivid as if it were happening right then.

_The sky was full of grey clouds; the wind was blowing just slightly so the yellow and orange leaves of the trees fell down, covering the pavement. A little boy was biting his lower lip, his hands were sweating and he looked to the clock in his night table, waiting for it to mark 7 o'clock, the exact time when his parents got home from work, then he would tell them._

_The fourteen year old boy sighted, and then he looked to the clock again the red numbers glow 6:30 was the time, he stood up and started walking around his room, reviewing what he'd say over and over again. _

_Ha was so nervous, what would their parents think? What would they do? The young Blaine Anderson closed his eyes, he could see himself in the middle of the living room telling them the trued, he saw his parents falling in a deep silence, staring at each other._

_"We…we support you champ" his dad was saying a smile in his face, he passed a hand through his hair "we love you and we always will"_

_"Your father is right sweetheart, we love you" hid mom was smiling and then she hugged him. _

_Yeah, his parents loved him there was nothing to worry about. He looked at the clock again, ten minutes have pass since the last time he checked, and with a deep breath he left the room, then he went down stairs into the living room. There he waited for the time to pass, playing with his hands, drying the sweat in his blue jeans._

_A moment later he heard the clear sound of a car parking and doors closing. They were at home, his parents were at home._

_Mr. Anderson was a tall man, black curly hair, that he heir to his son, he was a corporative man, always in suit, a perfectly well-off tie, the hair covered with gel, just as Blaine use it, he had green eyes._

_ Mrs. Anderson a beautiful woman with brown hair, that she wore in a tight bun, her eyes had the same color Blaine's eyes had, she used a pair of glasses, rectangle shaped, she always wore a reddish lipstick and as her husband he was a corporative woman._

_"Sweetie, we're home!" he heard his moms voice, but he didn't move "honey? Where are you?" _

_"Living room!" his voice barely a whisper, he clear his throat "In the living room mom!"_

_"There you are champ!" his father said smiling at him "what's up buddy? You look nervous, did something wrong happen in the school?"_

_"I...I had to tell you something…" Blaine swallow "it's…imp…Important, I need mom and you here"_

_"Helen! Come here love!" the man yelled, a couple of seconds later his wife appeared in the entrance of the living room, smiling_

_"I was telling Jane to go home, she'd prepared the dinner and it smells delicious" she said, and then she frowned "What's going on?"_

_"The kiddo has something to tell us." Both adults sat in the couch in front their son. _Courage _he kept thinking _courage Blaine_. His throat was dry, his hands were wet, the nerves took over his body, and he took deep breaths a couple of times._

_"I am…I…" it was so hard, even though he had reviewed what he was going to say "I love you…you know that? And you love me…"_

_"Yes we do, sweetie" his mom said, getting a little scared, the rain drops started to fall, crashing into the windows, making a rhythmical noise, the wind still blowing "no matter what"_

_"Mom, dad…" he look into his parents eyes "I am…I am gay" he said, then he closed his eyes, the silence fill the room, but it was not the same silence he had imagined, this one was tense, uncomfortable, he opened his eyes slowly, how much he regretted that moment._

_His mom's eyes were full with tears, his dad eyes were full of deception, and Blaine just stayed there, waiting for them to say something. What he didn't expect what happened next._

_His dad took his arm, so tight that it hurt, then he took him into the yard, the rain drops soaked his clothes in a matter of seconds, a lightning crossed the sky._

_"How could you Blaine?" he yelled at him realizing him, he almost fall to the ground "how dare you broke your mom's heart?" he put his hands in his shoulders and he shook him "what did we make for you to do this?"_

_"I…I didn't decide this dad" Blaine said, his eyes full of tears "I didn't mean to hurt anybody" the tears started falling_

_"Don't you dare to cry! Stop it Blaine, stop crying! I said stop!" the man slapped his son in the face_

_"Dad…"_

_"I didn't want to do that, Blaine" the man said, looking at his son's red cheek "but you deserved it! You made your mom cry, and just because you wanted to be a…"_

_"I didn't want to dad" Blaine moan, torching his cheek, the tears and rain drops felt so cold in his hot and hurt skin "I didn't choose this"_

_"You have to change Blaine, you have to"_

_"I can´t dad! I can't…I'm sorry" he said, looking at his feet the tears still falling_

_"Roger, enter to the house" his mom said "bring the boy" his dad took his arm again, this time a little bit softer, than the first time "we can't have this kind of scandal in the yard"_

_"Mom…" Blaine whispered_

_ "You're gross…you're so… I don't want to see you boy" she said "everything will be exactly the same, but your father and me won't be here"_

_"That wouldn't be any different." the pain was replaced by the anger "you're never here!"_

_"That's not true, we were here for you!"_

_"Don't be a hypocrite mother!" Blaine said, rage in his voice "I needed you today! I needed you to tell me you loved me, I needed you to tell me everything was going to be fine, that it was okay to be myself!" the tears were falling, his body was shaking "I needed my mom and my dad to be there, I don't know why I had such high expectations…I'm sorry for that mother, father" and he ran into his room, he cried all night and it rain all night. Blaine hated himself for being gay, for crying, for being so hurt._

"Blaine…come here" Kurt said, holding the boy tight in his arms as the tears fell through his cheeks "don't cry, you're not alone any more, I'm with you" a soft rain was now falling "I'm here with you" Kurt felt a couple of tears falling from his eyes "I love you" then he kissed Blaine's lips softly

_Together we'll be running somewhere new,_

_Through the monsoon…_

_Just me and you._

He sung, still holding Blaine in his arms.


End file.
